


监狱长的疼爱（晰龙）

by moonlight123



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:14:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 辣手摧花晰哥。





	监狱长的疼爱（晰龙）

一、监狱长的疼♂爱

郑云龙犯事儿了，被判了三年有期徒刑。  
被关进MXH监狱的时候，他心里仍然对于审判不服。他是被陷害的。  
所有人都知道。  
但是证据仍然足以判他的罪。  
三年后，郑氏集团就不再是他的了。  
呵，所谓利益，真是让人恶心。

他被安排在SS牢房里，里面的人都不是好人，个个都是黑暗的无法见天日的恶徒。  
他本不该在这里，但是目前郑氏集团的掌权者吩咐了，要让郑云龙“过得好点”。  
SS牢房的都是无期徒刑的犯人。  
狱警长王晰领着他来到换衣间，看着他领了自己的衣物和生活用品，麻木又高傲地看着自己。  
王晰示意他跟着自己。  
王晰带他来到了自己的值班室。  
“把衣服换了，进了牢房，只能穿劳服。”王晰靠在一旁看着他。  
郑云龙转过身，开始解他的西装衬衫。  
先是上身雪白地一片，宽肩窄腰，皮肤雪白，身上的肉不多，但是看起来软乎乎的……  
王晰盯着郑云龙，喉结动了动。进来监狱了，就没有人权了，不知道这个前世家大少清不清楚呢？呵呵。  
在他脱下裤子的时候准备穿劳服的时候，王晰走了过去，从背后，将他的双手反扣在腰间，抽出自己的皮带紧紧地捆住。然后把他背朝上地按在床上，用他的裤子和衬衫把他两只不安分的脚绑在了铁床腿上。  
“啧，你干嘛！”郑云龙不解，他并不是那种通透的人，很多时候他不愿意多想。  
但是这种情况，他也想起了之前听说过监狱里，最可怕的就是……强暴……  
他没想到还没进自己的牢房，就发生了这种事情……  
被按在床上，郑云龙其实很害怕也很愤怒，他以前都是要风得风要雨得雨，根本没有受过这种屈辱。  
“干你！”王晰低低地在他耳畔说，声音很兴奋。  
王晰确实很兴奋，这种尤物，难得一见。第一眼，他就疯狂地想要占有这个人，只一眼，就让人无法自拔。

郑云龙不是那种爱健身锻炼的人，在王晰面前，他近乎可以用娇弱形容，他自然无法摆脱王晰一个狱警长的控制。  
郑云龙身上只剩了一条内裤，他脸上红一阵白一阵，羞耻又愤怒。  
在王晰看来，确是更添了几分春色。  
王晰舔了舔唇，他不太喜欢上男人。但现在看来，并不是这样，只是那些男人，不能让他心动。  
“真是让人欲脉喷张啊，郑云龙，我现在，就想狠狠地，草、哭、你……”王晰无比愉悦。  
“你有病啊！滚！放开我，你、我要举报你、我要告你……”郑云龙自然知道这不可能，但是下意识地，还是傻乎乎地说了。  
听到这些，王晰笑了，“哈哈哈哈，告我？你知道我是谁吗？”  
“……不知道。”  
“我是这群监狱的最高管理者，你要去哪里告我呢？何况你现在还是一个囚犯。如果你取悦于我，我还能让你好过点，如若不然，你的日子，难过、得、很！”  
王晰解开自己的衣服，压了上去。  
王晰吻住他因恐惧颤抖的唇，舌头伸进去想要与他热吻，却被一口狠咬。  
“嘶、”王晰猛地扭开头，站起身来捂住嘴，感到舌头疼得发麻，还开始流血，他瞪大眼睛不可置信地看着床上同样也睁着大眼睛怒瞪着自己的郑云龙。  
王晰怒了。  
给脸不要脸。

“呸。”王晰吐掉一口血。随手抽过一根电击棒，电击棒是圆柱形的，3厘米的直径，上面都是统一的菱形小凸起。  
王晰把他的内裤直接扯开，对，扯成了两半……  
猛地就是一棍子打在郑云龙屁股上，顿时，雪白翘丽的半边臀瓣红了一条印子。  
“啊！”郑云龙哪里受过这种苦，顿时大叫起来，“草你妈！！！”  
回应他的又是一棍子，王晰没有留情，直接照狠地打。  
“啊！我、草你！”郑云龙眼里疼地泪水模糊，嘴里还是嚷嚷着……  
“我草你妈！”  
王晰听他这样骂，反而异常兴奋，嘴角一扬，“我叫王晰，带上我的名字，继续骂！”  
“……草、泥马，王晰，我草你全家！啊！”  
话没说完就又是一棍子，眼泪止不住地流，他控制不住，疼得厉害，眼泪根本控制不住……  
“哭了？真是楚楚可怜，啧啧啧。”王晰看着他即使眼泪汪汪，还是充满恨意的眼神。  
愉悦一笑，手中却将电击棒用力地塞进了他的肛门。  
“唔、啊！啊！草、呃、”郑云龙感受到撕裂的痛处，那个地方，第一次，被这般对待，还是如此粗暴。  
“如何？你觉得你草的了我吗？呵呵呵，真美啊~你哭的样子，真的美到无法形容。”王晰手上又是一个用力，电击棒艰难地深入了一点。  
“呃啊、啊！我、草你！”  
电击棒上的凸起刮得他疼痛万分，血缓缓地染红了电击棒，王晰皱了皱眉，“啧，见血了，真是心疼……疼吗，龙儿？”  
“呃、唔、呜嗯、”郑云龙咬着唇，他的唇已经被他咬破了，泪水肆意流淌，就是不回答。  
王晰将电击棒转了个圈，“啊呜呜呜、啊！疼、”  
成功的让他说了出来。  
“求我，求我啊。”王晰在他耳边轻轻吹着气。  
“呜呜呜、求、求求你……呜、”屈辱地说出这句话，郑云龙觉得自己生不如死。  
“好，既然你求我了，我也不愿意让你那么痛苦，毕竟我是真的很喜欢你。”王晰嘴角的笑越发得意，他抽出电击棒，脱掉所有衣服。  
扶着自己早已硬挺发紫的阴茎，对着那被血染红的小穴猛地插入。  
“呃、唔、”郑云龙绷紧了身体，疼痛让他无法思考，身体本能地想将硬物挤出去，但是适得其反，那个男人，就着血污，用力插进了最深处……  
郑云龙疼得厉害，身体想挣扎，四肢又被禁锢着，他的眼泪一直在掉，他控制不住，他好痛，好痛……  
“啊！呜呜，好痛……好痛！”他忍不住叫了出来。  
人疼痛的时候，总是会下意识的叫出来。  
“疼吗？你这么紧，当然疼啊，我也很疼呢，没有润滑，我也好疼……”王晰在他耳边犯贱地说。  
“草，滚啊，滚啊！啊、”  
“宝贝儿，放松点，我会让你，快乐起来的。”  
“滚开！啊、啊、啊！”郑云龙感受到身体里的硬物开始缓缓抽动。  
幅度不大，却让他疼痛难忍。  
“啊、啊哈、”郑云龙觉得，这个男人可能不吃硬的，于是开始利用他满眼的泪水。  
“呜呜呜，好疼，不要、监狱长……不要……好痛啊、呜呜呜、”恶心这样的自己，但是如果能让他停下，也不算多大损失……  
然而，身上的男人，却加大了抽插的幅度，开始抽出来再狠狠地插入……  
“啊、唔啊！哈啊！不、不要……”  
“龙儿啊，你这样哀求我，我真的很心动，但是，我停不下来，不将你占有，我怎么能够停下来呢？乖，忍忍，很快的……”  
“呃、草、草你！”郑云龙哽咽着，他受不了了，好痛……  
“好好好，草，草我，草我……”王晰停下来，一手摸着他的腰，在他背上亲吻，一手握住他疲软的阴茎，开始抚摸挑逗……  
“嗯、嗯……”王晰停下后面的动作之后，他一直努力放松让自己适应他的尺寸……  
明显这个男人不会放过自己了……  
感受到他的挑逗……郑云龙一开始很抗拒……但是还是被他撩硬了……很~舒服~  
“啊~嗯、呃啊……”郑云龙呼吸加急，眼神迷离，努力拱起腰，让自己不贴着床。  
王晰的手法很好，弄得他很舒服……很快就高潮了……  
“这么快？真是可爱……”王晰很喜欢在他耳边说话，顺便舔舔他的耳朵。  
郑云龙耳朵很敏感，每次被他舔耳朵，都感觉像被电了一般……  
后穴的硬物，逐渐适应了不少，肠壁也开始分泌肠液……  
王晰开始了。  
他大开大合地抽插让郑云龙跟不上……“嗯嗯、啊、啊啊啊……啊，不要，额啊！那里……唔、”  
“这里，很舒服吗？顶到你的前列腺了？”王晰坏笑，一直往那个地方顶，用力地，狠狠地顶。  
“啊、唔，不行了……啊！”被顶的很舒服，郑云龙的前端硬了起来，接着很快又射了出来……  
“龙儿，再忍一会儿，乖，嗯！”说着又是用力一顶。  
“啊啊！哈啊、唔，解开，我的、啊！手脚……”郑云龙手被绑麻了，难受得很，全身细胞都在叫嚣着愉悦，但是手脚被控制着让他很难受。  
王晰抽出性器，把他手上的皮带和脚上的衣服解开……  
郑云龙主动地翻过身来面对着他，双腿夹在王晰腰间，双手直接抱住他的脖子，主动吻上他。  
王晰一愣，接着将抽出来的性器插回那紧致的蜜穴中……

啊~要溺死在这个男人身体里了……终于明白为什么从此君王不早朝了……

郑云龙的主动，让王晰更活力四射，又是二十分钟的活塞运动，王晰终于射在了郑云龙体内。期间，郑云龙断断续续地还射了两次。  
郑云龙从“啊，嗯！慢点、啊啊啊、啊！”到了后面只会喘着气哽咽地呻吟着：“不要，不要了……不行，不要，呜呜呜，不……”  
“真是害人的东西。”王晰坐在床边点了根烟，看着床上累的直接入睡的人。  
眼神复杂。  
那人大腿还敞开着，腿间还全是红白相间的浊液，让人忍不住精虫上脑……但是看到那个男人猫一样熟睡的容颜，王晰也不忍心再搞他。

呵，算了，来日、方长……


End file.
